CRISIS CORE (ALTERNATE ENDING)
by The Kaitie Kat
Summary: After waking from his mako addiction, Cloud finds his best friend, Zack Fair, severely injured. They both arrive to the hospital and receive care, the inexperienced younger one wondering if he truly did the right thing by calling for help. (Happier ending to Crisis Core. Can be interpreted as either fluff or bromance. Has Aerith X Zack in it.)
1. Chapter 1

Cloud had heard the gunshots. It startled him and broke him out of his mako-induced dreams. Everything was a dark, fuzzy haze but his determination to find the sound's source was strong.

He blinked a couple times to adjust to the sunlight. He grunted a bit and forced himself into a crouching position. The blonde breathed in sharply and crawled over to a black mass he saw in the distance. His wonder carried him to it. He looked up and his mind began putting the pieces together.

That black mass was his best friend. His heart sparked in realization. His motivation spiked, somehow giving him more strength. Cloud inched his way to his friend's side until he could see his face. Dripping in his fresh blood. Cloud gasped and collapsed. He caught his breath and forced his head up to gaze at the devastating sight.

"Z... Zack?" He stuttered.

The raven-haired man looked at Cloud.

"Cloud..." Through all the pain, both physical and emotional, he managed to smile.

The younger of the two used his hands to sit up.

"Zack. Please don't..."

Zack continued to smile and put his hand on his partner's shoulder. Cloud's brows furrowed. "Cloud... I hate to leave you behind..."

"Don't talk. Save your breath." Cloud begged. The blonde grimaced and summoned his strength. He put an arm under Zack's shoulders. The first class soldier's blood met Cloud's skin, but he didn't care. His vision blurred briefly but he desperately dug for his phone in his pockets. He pulled out the device and dialed a number. He watched Zack with dread as his eyelids fell closed. Then someone answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Cloud woke up in the waiting room. Despite his constant worry about Zack, he often fainted. He found the source of his awakening was a girl, clad in white, who Cloud realized worked for the hospital.

"You can see him now. He's not awake but you can stay in there with him." She said.

Cloud nodded silently, too shy and too fearful to make a word. The walk there felt like forever. Cloud inhaled and exhaled slowly. He wanted to see Zack. He wanted to talk to him as if nothing had happened. But something _had_ happened. And the blonde wasn't ready to see the soldier so badly injured.

He finally arrived in his friend's room and half-closed the door behind him. He gulped before seeing him. The dark-haired man was unconscious, eyes peacefully closed. Cloud couldn't tell if he was breathing or not. He furrowed his brows in concern and sat down. He felt a large burden fall on his shoulders, pushing him down. He pulled up his chair closer to the hospital bed.

"Gosh, Zack..." He mumbled in sorrow. _It should've been me._ He thought._ Zack didn't deserve it. He was kind and funny and very brave. Not to mention, he had great friends and a beautiful girl to look forward to seeing. Zack Fair had things to live for. I'm no one... _Cloud Strife bit his tongue and looked down darkly. At the morbid thoughts, the young soldier worried even more.

What if Zack had wanted to be left there, dying tediously in his own pool of blood, watching the rain fall above him and waiting for his story to end? What if he felt he had nothing to live for? Was he ready to rest already? Still so young? Maybe the terrible things he had to do and see on the battlefield had drained him. Maybe Zack had changed.

Cloud forced himself to swallow. He really hoped not. Perhaps he had no right deciding whether or not Zack should live. He was still inexperienced after all.

The blonde grimaced and stood. He turned away from his friend and leaned on a sink with his hands, glaring at his distorted reflection in the metal. He closed his eyes and sighed sadly.

"Was it selfish of me?" He muttered. He sighed again. No matter what, he couldn't shake that burden off his shoulders. He shook his head, not focusing on the reality devouring him. Not even the beeping of someone's pulse was clear in his head. His throat ached.

"Spiky?" A familiar voice weakly creaked.


	3. Chapter 3

He shook his head, not focusing on the reality devouring him. Not even the beeping of someone's pulse was clear in his head. His throat ached.

"Spiky?" A familiar voice weakly creaked.

Cloud opened his eyes and blinked. He turned around, dazed. "Huh?" He rubbed a pale hand through his spikes.

The dark-haired man turned his head and eyed him curiously.

Cloud walked beside him. "Zack..."

Zack's eyes were heavy. He smiled. Cloud grinned slightly. "How are you feeling?" He asked softly.

Zack groaned and closed his eyes. "Like I've been drugged up with morphine."

Cloud tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Oh?"

"Yeah..." The older soldier said. He smirked and looked at his friend. "Everything is blurry and at first I thought your spiky head was a pineapple."

The blonde quietly chuckled. "Oh..."

Zack put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "You're tough, buddy."

Cloud blushed, not used to getting compliments. "Thanks." He mumbled.

"No, Cloud. Thank you." He said, shaking his friend with his one hand good-naturedly.

Cloud beamed. "Hey. You saved my life. I had to return the favor." He said. Relief washed over him when saw how happy Zack was. "...I'm just... Glad you're ok."

Zack softly chuckled and patted Cloud's shoulder, as if brushing away his burdens.


	4. Chapter 4

Zack Fair walked out of the hospital.

Cloud walked beside him, making sure his friend wouldn't stumble. The older of the two was much more healed, although he still had a few bandages keeping him together. He wasn't used to walking by himself again but he was determined and still strong in spirit. He beamed at the sight of the sunny sky.

"Oh..." He sighed in awe. "I don't know what I'd do without ya, blondie." He said.

Cloud laughed but jumped when Zack wrapped an arm around his neck and chest, pulling him close. His face reddened. "Ga- wha?" He stuttered, baffled. Zack smirked evilly and gave him a good noogie. "Gah..." Cloud groaned helplessly and grinned, relaxing slightly. "Gee. You sure know how to show your appreciation, Zack." He mumbled sarcastically.

Zack chuckled and released his victim before winking mischievously.

Cloud rolled his eyes playfully.

The two got to the bottom of the stairs, conversing and sharing jokes lightheartedly.


	5. Chapter 5

The two arrived at the church. They paused. Zack sighed and tilted his head to the left and right. He grinned but Cloud could sense his nervousness.

"... You gonna be ok?" The blonde asked.

"Yup yup. Thanks, buddy." Zack said and pet the younger one's head.

"Ugh." Cloud groaned, but smiled goodnaturedly. "Well... I'll see ya later?"

"You bet." Zack said with a smirk.

Cloud looked away shyly and softly chuckled. "Alright." He said and started walking away. He waved to his friend who waved back jovially, looking like Zack "the puppy" again with bubbly, childish behavior.

He took a deep breath. "Alright. Here we go." He said to no one in particular. The soldier swallowed and bravely stepped inside of the church. His eyes searched the ruins for a certain red-haired girl. He quietly walked inside, so as not to alarm her and frowned when he saw a petite form sitting by the flowers. Zack thought he heard her sniff and his heart sunk deep into his chest. He walked up to her and said softly. "Aerith..."

The young woman gasped and turned around. She looked over her shoulder, her pale face shimmering a bit in tears. Her heartbroken eyes widened and shone in relief. "Z-Zack...?" She said in awe.

He grew more vulnerable with each step he took. His lips curled up in a bright grin.

She slowly rose to her feet, appearing a bit shaky. Aerith looked out of breath as she took in the appearance of the man in front of her. She laughed in disbelief and beamed. "Zack."

The soldier couldn't hold himself back any longer. They rushed together and instantly their arms embraced each other. Zack held her fragile form against his as tautly as he could, despite the aches he still felt in his arms. He closed his eyes, beaming, and burying his head into her shoulder. He took a deep breath, taking in her scent. She rested her head against his chest, feeling his heartbeat gently throb, and tears of joy fell from her face.

"Oh, Zack... Are you really here?" She said, her voice trembling. The girl lifted her head and looked at his face. He opened his eyes, looking dreamy and serene. His gaze was gentle and adoring, but still a bit wild like the goofy man he was. He gave a breathy laugh and brought his hand to her face.

She relaxed to his touch as he delicately stroked a lock of hair out of her face. She rested her face against his hand. Aerith wasn't sure if she was dreaming or not. But she was certain that she wanted to enjoy his presence as much as he could before he disappeared again.

"It's ok. I'm here, Aer." Zack said.

She touched his face, stunned by the warmth of his skin. He sighed and gently put his hand over hers. "You are here." She said.

He nodded and picked her up. She squealed at first but laughed as he spun her around in the air. Then he just cradled her in his arms. Aerith hugged him and wept in joy. She put her head in his chest again. "Oh, Zack... I thought you were..." The two were silent for a moment. Zack couldn't help but hold her tighter against his stronger form comfortingly. She looked him in the eyes. "I missed you so much."

He carefully placed her on the ground only to tuck her head into his neck, not ready to let go of her just yet. "I missed you, too, Aer." They parted, in euphoria, not able to look away from each other's gaze.

"It's been... So long I- I... can't believe it." She said. Her eyes danced over his face in curiosity.

"You haven't changed a bit." He said.

Aerith blushed, looking away briefly and giggling. His heart sung at the angelic sound.

"Neither have you..." She said. "...Except... Zack, you need a haircut."

He blinked, surprised. "Huh?" The dark-haired man grabbed a spike of hair, examining it. "So I do." He grinned.

She smiled and chuckled. The two friends sat on the ground and sighed. For a few minutes, they just took joy in the other's presence. Zack noticed her delicate hand on the ground near his. Seeing the opportunity, he smiled and placed his stronger one over hers. She blushed and smiled at him. She intertwined her fingers with his and sighed, eyeing the church she lived in peacefully. She whispered something he could barely make out. "My wish came true."


End file.
